


The Black Moon - Fates To Change

by KoroVaazarian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Male My Unit | Byleth, Randomness, Twins, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroVaazarian/pseuds/KoroVaazarian
Summary: The twins, Byleth and Byle, happened apon three sleeping bodies in the woods and now they are taking them back to the monestary.But words and memories are surfacing to their minds and they are unsure what to do about it. One thing that seems to boggle at them is this- "keep them all alive, all together, prevent the war."





	The Black Moon - Fates To Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm even writing, it probably wont be good, nor continue maybe? I'm just writing nonsense at this point haha. Tell me if its good, or bad or to just stop all together haha. Here we gooo-
> 
> It's also a twin Au thingamambob.

A feminine, smaller, hand grabbed onto a larger more rough hand, clutching them tightly. Blank purple hues looked into another identical pair of blank purple eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before a voice eventually cut in.

"Hey Kiddos- We have another job in the next town, are you guys ready to go?" The older voice asked, a smile curving up his lips slightly. The two had looked away from each other to their father, then both gave a small nod.

Their father, Jeralt, gave a satisfied nod back to them, before he turned and started to lead the two, and the rest of their group away to the town. The emotionless kiddos were still walking hand in hand.

"_Hm, I wonder just what path it is this time you two will take.."_ A female with long green hair said, with a yawn as she leaned on the taller of the two, her head leaned against her hand, watching the scenery pass them by as they walked. 

This girl was Sothis, at least that's what she told them, she started hanging around them at some point, but only the twins can see her apparently. At one point Jeralt had asked them who they were talking to, pointing at the air they both said Sothis. Leaving the man confused but accepting it. He never really asked after that.

The day passed with slow intent, the other mercenaries killed the time with idle chatter with themselves or Jeralt. They would try to talk to the kids, but they just typically gave them blank stares, with a nod or shake of their head. 

The group kept heading down the path that was made with the years of wear and tear by humans and animals alike. But it wasn't until the female stopped suddenly, looking over to the trees. Her cease of moment caused the other to be pulled back gently, then investigating what she chose to look at.

Mercenaries slowly stopped to see what the twins were doing, Jeralt was the first to speak. "What's up kid?" With the question, her hand lifted up and pointed to the woods. 

"I think someone is there." She said, then let go of her brothers hand and hopped off the path, making her way to the woods, with a few seconds later her brother followed. 

The two left the group behind to investigate the weird feeling. Keeping an eye out for any unwanted welcome as well.

Moving foliage around, trying to find it, whatever it was. It only took a few minutes before Sothis chimed in.

_"There seem to be bodies right here."_ She said pointing down below her floating form, the two made their way over and sure enough, there were three people lying there. A female, dressed in a uniform with a red cape along her back and two males, one blue and one yellow. They looked bettered, they must have been in a fight or something.

"Byleth, get the two boys, I'll get the girl." Picking up the girl gently, placing her arms behind her back and under her legs. Holding her bridal style. While Byleth picked up the yellow cloaked boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then picked up the blue boy holding him under his arm.

With a nod they headed back, taking the children with them.

It was a rather weird thing to see coming out of the trees. First going in with nothing and now they come back out with three new people. 

"What in the world.."

"We found them." Byle said, blinking her emotionless orbs, walking over to her father. "Do we have a horse with us? Or two?" She glanced around at the group, never really taking in how much people they had as all they ever did was follow Jeralt around. 

A horse gave a huff as it was pulled, the two placed the unconscious children on it, then made their way to their destination.

\---

They had woken up when Byleth and Byle had gotten back from the job, they were standing around the room like lost puppies. 

"Oh, hey. I guess you're the reason why we ended up here? Well, I suppose I'll have to thank you… unless you're here to take us has hostages." The tan male jokes, placing his hands behind his head.

"Why would we do that?" Byleth asked, tilting his head, confused at what he was meaning. 

"What do- do you not know who we are?" His eyes widened slightly at their lack of knowledge.

Looking between each other, shaking their heads in sync.

"Well I guess it's not that im-"

"I'm Edelgard von Hresvelg, the next Emperor to the Empire." The female cut in, taking her hand and flicking her hair to the side as if she was to have a cold personality.

"I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the next King of Faerghus." The blonde haired male spoke after her, his hand over his chest and gave a bow to them.

"...Do you have to do an all out introduction? They don't need to know who we are if they don't know… because now they know, now they can-" Claude was again cut off.

"Claude, they don't seem like bad people, so it's fine, just introduce yourself." Dimitri scolded him slightly at his disrespect.

"Ugh… Fine fine you win your princliness. I'm Claude, Claude von Reigan. We were on our way to the Monastery, but we seem to have gotten trailed off into a different part, so.. where are we exactly?" The scheming male asked.

Byleth and Byle glanced at each other, they actually didn't know where they were going. Sothis gave a huff at their negligence of the information that was needed.

_"I believe we are in the Empire's territory, near um...Beesles-? Belezes? I cannot pronounce your human language.."_ Sothis gave a sigh not even attempting to try anymore.

"The Empire's territory, in Beesliea." Jeralt came in now, standing behind the twins. Right of course he would know.

"So, you're on your way to the monastery hm? We can take you there. It's probably best to get the heirs back to their spot before everyone starts a war with each other." The older male chuckled halfheartedly.

Strangely, those words made Byleth and Byle flinch, though not sure why.

\---

Byleth and Byle didn't sleep right away that, sitting in the comfort of each other, strange memories kept flowing into their minds but left as soon as they could grasp what was happening.

_"Hmm, it seems something of time is flowing weirdly… It's almost like you've been through this before… but different."_ Sothis had spoken to them but then realized they had fallen asleep. _"Hopefully this isn't some bad omen…"_ The goddess spoke to herself before going silent herself.

\----

The walls of the monastery were tall and intimidating, blocking off the rest of the world. While the others headed forward, the twins had stopped and stared at the impressive structure, it was familiar yet vague. The place was in top shape yet memories keep telling them that it breaks. With their head swimming with memories that they can't recall as their own, not noticing the three calling for them.

"Hey, you two okay there? You kinda stopped moving." Claude question, raising a brow at them, the mask of worry being placed over his face. Yet somehow they didn't believe he really was.

"Fine." Byle said to them, taking Byleth's hand and pulling him with her into the large doors. They had managed to reach Jeralt who was staring at Rhea from above. 

"Rhea-" the three said all together, Jeralt surprised at their words as he never told them anything about her. And them, surprised at even knowing the name. Their brows creased in confusion, strange.

It seems the three heirs had gone off after getting in the monastery, leaving the other three to stand there. 

"Well, we don't have to stay here now, we can leave." Jeralt shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"Jeralt?! Is that you?!" 

"Oh god…"

A man had ran over, wearing armor that suggested he was a knight of sorts. His brown hair that fluffed back and out of his face, he was happy to see his old friend, not really noticing the two there for a little bit.

"Oh? And are these your kids? Blessed with the gift of fatherhood it seems? And two! That must have been fun." Alois said chuckling. Jeralt gave a half laugh at his comment.

They weren't very hard to raise as they did everything they were told, they didn't really show much anger or anything. His thoughts wandered back to his friend. "Don't you ask me to join again-"

"Well I'm gonna ask you to join anyway." The man replied right as it was spoken.

However something licked at the back of their minds, some memories that involved their father.. rain, the feeling of warmth running cold, being washed away with the rain. Blood… tears…

Alois looked at the child before being shocked at their faces, that had tears falling down them. "Oh- um Jeralt are they okay?? They are crying!"

Stange, they didn't feel the tears prick at their eyes, rubbing their eyes respectively, giving a nod when being asked if they were okay. Having looked to their dad they paused and both spoke in unison. 

"Please don't stay here." 

_"The memories are strong in this place… It seems you will find them here, will you be willing to remember these?"_ Sothis whispered to them, watching how they paused their eyes traveling to the ground.

** _'Stop the war to come, save them, keep them all alive, keep them together.'_ **

Somehow those words sounded like them, a reminder to prevent mistakes, to rewrite history.

"Alois… let me think about it… I don't think I'm really ready to come back to this place yet." The male waved off the other one, turning to his children who kept their eyes glued to the ground, their head hurt so much right now.

"Hey, we don't need to stay, we can leave and-"

Byle took her father's left hand, and Byleth took his right, gripping his hands tightly. Jeralt was confused at their actions. 

"You don't want to be here, and we don't… want you to force yourself to be here either." Byleth spoke to him, "But if we do stay, we must ask Rhea to let you stay with us, and keep you off…"

Byleth paused, trying to think at the words, as the memory once again eluded him. Looking to his sister for help. She answered with a blank stare, as she couldn't remember either. This left him very confused at the twins, he gave a sigh.

"As long as I have you two, I'm fine with anything." He cracked a smile to them, having them smile back slightly as well. "Now, let's go see Rhea I guess." 


End file.
